I Never Imagined Living Life Without You
by serenityatmidnight
Summary: I never imagined having to go through life by myself. For a while there, I almost thought I wouldn’t be able to. I had no desire to get up and face the day." My first story, please offer any advise you got.


_**Hey, my first story. I'm so excited. **_

_**Disclaimer-Nope it's not mine, I wish.**_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am about to walk out and face Voldemort for the last time, and there is no choice but for me to willing accept death. It's the only way, for I am the last horcrux. After this, he can't hurt anyone without killing himself in the process. I wanted to find you, but there's no time. But there something I need to say first._

_Hermione, I just want to say sorry. I'm sorry for endangering you all these years. I know what your thinking, that it doesn't matter and that your with me until the end. But it shouldn't have been that way. None of this should have happened. No one should have to die, no one should be left behind._

_This past year, there are several things I want to apologize for. I'm sorry that you had to oblivate your parents. Sorry that we didn't have that good of shelter or food, I should have planned everything better. Ron was right about that. _

_And that night when Ron left, I should have been more understanding towards your feelings, I know how much you cared for him. But instead, I just got mad and took it all out on it you by ignoring you. Instead, I should have tried to comfort you, held you while you cried. I should have told…_

_I should have told that I loved you. But I didn't. I couldn't find the words, but now I can. And it's too late. I hope that you and Ron and everyone stay safe. That someone destroys Voldemort in my absence. _

_I hope that you find your every happiness. I'll be watching over you. Goodbye. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

On May 2, 1998, Lord Voldemort killed the Boy-Who-Lived. Hours later, he was killed when his own killing curse rebounded off Ron who had flung himself in its projected path towards Hermione. Hermione watched in awe as she lost her second friend.

* * *

It had taken her ages to come to terms with all the loss she had suffered that night and months of therapy. Now May 2, one year later. She had a well paying job at the ministry as Kingsley Shacklebolt's assistant and she was even seeing someone that she could very well love, but something was holding her back.

One night after work, she picked up her worn copy of "Hogwarts: A History" for the first time since sixth year. She trailed her fingers lightly down the spine before opening, a folded up piece of parchment falling into her lap. She picked it up in confusion, finding her name written on it in messy handing writing. With trepidation she opened it up, tears instantly coming to her eyes as she read the note.

A half hour later, she found herself in the Godric's Hallow cementary, looking for his grave marker. She tried to remember where it the Potters' were buried, but everything looked so different covered in snow.

"It was past Ariana's," Hermione muttered to herself, passing Albus Dumbledore's sister. She passed Ignotus's grave, pausing slightly to remember seeing it for the first time. The faded triangle of the Deathly Hallow's still there, looking even more weathered. Pressing on, she found what she was looking for a few yards away.

"Hey, Harry." She said quietly. She turned slightly and gave her respects to Lily and James before slowly sitting down next to the headstone. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to visit. It's been very busy. Kingsley's doing a miraculous job, he even put me in charge of the committee for more muggleborn rights. We're going make some serious change."

"I found your letter today," she said after a moments pause, pulling out the parchment from her jacket pocket and unfolding it. "It is quite the letter, I must say. I wish you wouldn't have been so guilty about things that were out of your control."

She shook her head slightly with a small chuckle, rereading the letter again. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "I've been so lonely since you and Ron past. We were together for so long, I never imagined having to go through life by myself. For a while there, I almost thought I wouldn't be able to. I had no desire to get up and face the day.

"Then I found someone who made me want to start living life again." Hermione said, reaching into her pocket again and pulling out a small box. She opened it and pulled out a small, bt beautiful ring. Slipping it on her left hand, she held it up, seeing it glint in the setting sun. "He asked me to marry him just last week. I didn't give him an answer, but he told me to keep this and to put it one whenever I made up my mind. I think I know what I want. I want to be with him, he brought me back to life. I'm happy now, Harry. Just like you wanted. But just know that, I loved you too. I always will."

Hermione dried her face with the back of her hand before putting the letter next to a bunch of flowers. She stood up and brushed herself off, as a lone gust of wind blew, caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes, trying to regain control of her emotions which were running out of control inside her, but snapping them open again when she felt a presence behind her.

She turned around to find Neville standing there, eyes filled with concern as he observed her, coming to stand beside her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am." Hermione said with a nod. He bent down and picked up the note, reading it over once and nodding as if something finally made sense. "How did you know where I was?"

"Just a hunch." He answered simply. Neville took her hand, smiling slightly as he saw the ring on her finger. "Don't worry, Harry. I'll take care of her for you."

"Bye Harry," Hermione said, looking at the stone one last time, promising she'd be back soon.

**So comments, thoughts, or poems? Please review!**


End file.
